changes and suprises
by chelly12
Summary: What if rose had a secret? One she hasn't told. All is revealed when Dimitri leaves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Rose P.O.V**

**I woke up, sweating and panting like I do every night since he left me broken. He is the guy I trusted the most and he left when I needed him more than anything. He was my sexy Russian Dhampir God (Dimitri Belikov) who said he loved me. I fell in love with him but our love was forbidden.**

**Adrian Ivashkov, a royal moroi whith a bad reputation helped me when Dimitri left me for Tasha Ozera. Tasha had come to visit her nefew Christian Ozera. I didn't "like" her from the beginning. At Christmas time that year Alberta Petrov told me that Tasha had offered Dimitri the following: 1. to be her guardian 2. Have his kids 3. To be as in love as they once were. He had just told me he loves me the previous day. **

**He came to see me later that day. There was a knock on my door, so I went to open it. There stood Dimitri.**

"**Roza" he said "we need to talk." So I let him in and he came in and sat at my desk.**

**So I asked him "Dimitri, what do you want?" **

**He took in a deep breath and said "Roza I'm sorry but I'm leaving with Tasha." Wow. Those word hurt more than I imagined but with me being Rose Hathaway I got good at hiding emotions. So I kept a blank face.**

**So I said "I believe you will be having a family?" He got wide eyed at that comment. "I would of loved to have heard from you instead of Alberta." Just like that his face showed pain.**

"**Rose… I... I will always love you but as a friend. We are forbidden to be together."**

"**When do you leave?"**

"**In five hours." I decided to be formal.**

"**Goodbye Guardian Belikov." A tear slid down his face at my words.**

"**goodbye sweet Roza." Next thing I knew he had gone to pack. I started running. I couldn't stay so I ran to the far edge of the forest. Whilst running through the forest I end up cutting my hands on the passing trees. Then I fell on a sharp pointy rock that pierced my stomach making me seep blood. I lay there for hours till I fall asleep. My dream starts with "Little Dhampir" from non other than Adrian Ivashkov.**

**An**

**I don't own any of the characters. This is my first story so don't be too harsh pleas. I already wrote more but I need to know if I should continue**


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian P.O.V

I had spent hour's looking for rose. I still couldn't find her. I checked her dorm room, Lissa's room' the gym and basically the whole school. I went to find Belikov, only to find him boarding a plane.

"Belikov!" I yelled. He turned round and asked, well more like yelled

"What?"

"Come here." I wasn't in the mood to yell as my littler dhampir was still missing.

He came over and asked "What is it Ivashkov?"

"Have you seen Rose?" I asked

"Not since I told her I was leaving about five hours ago, why?" Poor Rose I thought.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"well I have a flight to catch."

"Belikov! You don't care do you?"

"To be honest... I do care but I don't love her anymore."

"Well I'm going to find my Rose" with that I stomped off. I spent another hour searching for her before I decided to find her in her dreams. The dream started on the academy grounds.

"Little dhampir." I said. Rose was in a red dress I had picked out for her. She looked weak.

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I was looking for you, I was worried." I didn't mention I still am.

" Yeah? Well don't be, I'm the Rose Hathaway." She retorted but I saw through the lie. I always knew when she lied.

" You don't look alright." I said. "Your aura is as dark as ever."

"What do you want Adrian?" She sounded so weak. I was so worried.

A.N

I know its short but I'm trying to update more


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri P.O.V

After Lord Ivashkov stormed I was deep in thought when Tasha said "it's time." So I got on ther plane thinking about mine and Lord Ivashkov's conversation.

"Belikov!" Came a voice from behind. I spun around and noticed Lord Ivashkov.

"What?" I yelled annoyed

"Come here." He said, so I went cursing under my breath.

"What is it Ivashkov?" I asked.

"Have you seen Rose?" my rose I thought. He isn't trying to corrupt her already is he?

"Not since I told her I was leaving about five hours ago, why?"

"I can't find her anywhere." Oh no I thought.

"well I have a flight to catch." This made him angry

"Belikov! You don't care do you?" He demanded.

"To be honest... I do care but I don't love her anymore." I lied

"Well I'm going to find my Rose" He almost screamed at me before he stomped off. T asha was shaking me looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"Oh before we boarded an hour ago Ivashkov said Rose Hathaway was missing."


End file.
